Box - The Epic Motion Picture
Box - The Epic Motion Picture is a Lego film created by Eanamation, which revolves around a man named Gretch bent on stopping the city being dominated by the evil Milkman and his army of robotic box minions. Plot The film starts with Gretch on a bench eating a chicken leg, and then a Box shows up. He screams and throws his chicken leg at it, which does no damage at all. He then runs away from the Box and eventually finds an entire city block almost completely destroyed by boxes. Boxes emerge from the rubble and begin to chase Gretch. Gretch climbs up a latter, but it is being rammed by a Box, making it start to fall over. Gretch jumps and grabs onto a grip on top of the building. Gretch climbs onto the building to find Spider Man and Venom engaged in battle. Spider Man punches Venom off the building and friendly says “Hi” to Gretch, Gretch responds with a confused “hi”. Venom jumps back on the building and onto Spider Man and an explosion randomly appears, which makes Venom and Spider Man’s costume disappear. Boxes break through to the rooftop and attack Peter Parker and Gretch. Gretch jumps off of the building and lands on an Intelligel mattress. Another Box appears and Gretch destroys it with a convenient Bazooka. The camera closes out and reveals he is being watched by a camera. The camera is Milkman's. Inside Milkman's Lair, he is monologuing his plan to dominate the city with his Boxes. Clubbins, who is revealed to be working for him, informs that the "imposter" has been destroying the Boxes again. Milkman then comes up with a plan to lure him to their lair. Meanwhile, in Gretch's House, he is being watched through a "small" camera. A Box breaks into the house and retracts a screen which has the Milkman on it. Milkman says if he does not accept a challenge to fight, he will never see Betty (a chicken leg) ever again. The Box leaves and Gretch vows that he will not get away with it this time, but he remembers that his Grandfather always said: "If your ever going to fight your arch-rival, never do it alone". Gretch decides to use his Expediency Machine to find a sidekick. After several no-gos, he eventually zaps up Indiana Scones, who he picks to be his sidekick. He and Scones enter the Milkman's Lair, where they begin to fight a small army of Boxes. Gretch then sees that this scene was "an epic cliffhanger ending!". He can be seen hanging on a cliff saying "I didn't mean it litterally! Come on guys pull me up!". Characters *Gretch *Box *Milkman *Clubbins *Gretch's Mom *Gretch's Grandfather *Stormtrooper (Box) *Betty *Spider Man *Venom *Indiana Scones Easter Eggs * When Gretch falls off of the building, he lands on a mattress. He gets up and says, "Thank you Intelligel." This is a reference to one of Eanimation's earlier videos, Mattress Feuds. * Indiana Scones first appeared in Indiana Scones - The Quest for the Platinum Waffle, an old video of Eanimation's. Category:Films Category:Box - The Epic Motion Picture Category:Eanimation Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:2009 Films